


旅途

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 于里昂热与桑克瑞德在原初世界某一天的故事。(4.x)
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443





	旅途

两人并肩走在乌尔达哈的主干道上一路无言，桑克瑞德对于这里的热情早已不再像从前那样。走到纳尔之门的时候，于里昂热提议去萨纳兰看看，这场漫无目的旅途就这样突兀地开始了。

从沙漠之都出去的景象似乎再过一百年也不会变，灵灾在记忆中已经过去了很久，久到将他们的老师也埋葬了。纵然如此，贫民窟的人却丝毫不会随着时间变少。损坏的灰绿色遮阳棚和木头箱子散落一地，为难的女孩正试图把它们搬走。桑克瑞德几乎是条件反射地停下了脚步，于里昂热顺着他的视线望过去，拍了拍桑克瑞德的后肩：“去帮她吧。”

女孩的脸庞红扑扑的，她害羞地抱怨萨纳兰的天气最近实在太热。在两人离开时深深地鞠了一个躬道谢，桑克瑞德勉强地露出微笑，朝她摆摆手。

他苦涩的眼神里在倒映着谁呢？

一路向东，桑克瑞德对萨纳兰的地形很熟悉，指路的时候会不经意间流露出游刃有余的神情。他像个导游介绍路边为数不多的黯淡景色时，于里昂热难得没有插嘴说上一段古老的历史。热浪卷着尘沙扑面而来，两人决定在黑尘驿站租下陆行鸟，没有停歇地到达了黑衣森林。

“莉瑟和帕帕力莫以前总窝在这里，真不知道有什么好的。”桑克瑞德抱着肩埋怨道，习惯了晴空艳阳的双剑师每次造访黑衣森林免不了发一通牢骚。两人在恬静路营地附近给陆行鸟喂了点水，负责守卫的鬼哭队成员高兴地向他们点头问好。桑克瑞德用手指轻轻梳理着陆行鸟的羽毛，哼着有些悲伤的无名小调。

在穿过弯枝牧场时，桑克瑞德最讨厌的雨果然如约而至。滂沱的雨点打在身上和地上，噼噼啪啪地发出清脆声响。陆行鸟不愿意再这样的天气里行进，无奈的两人只好把陆行鸟停在这里，徒步往格里达尼亚避雨。

糟糕的天气下，魔女咖啡馆人满为患，连倚靠着墙的位置也被占满，看来勇敢的冒险者们也会为这天气感到困扰。两人只好再次辗转，躲在刻木匠行会前仓促地吃了一些胡桃面包。

雨顺着屋檐落下来，沉默了一个上午的于里昂热像是匍匐醒来的猫，终于用他那懒洋洋地语调开口问道：“我们的目的地是哪里？”桑克瑞德的表情看起来根本没有想过这个问题，他满不在乎地耸了耸肩，拍了拍掉落在衣服上的面包屑：“谁知道呢？”

这一天到底代表着什么意义，于里昂热在往后的日子里偶然回想起那些落进水洼里的面包屑，既不浪漫，也不热烈。细碎的麦糠随着雨滴坠落而浮浮沉沉，于里昂热突然伸出手接住了一片湿透了的落叶，小心翼翼地甩了甩，水就顺着叶沿滴落。

“如果连元灵都会哭泣的话，你也不必强撑着。”

“这是你新写的诗吗？”

于里昂热认真地摇摇头，他拉过桑克瑞德的手，将那片叶子放进对方的手心，然后紧紧地握住了，精灵偏冷的温度顺着指尖传过去。

“我不敢停下，”桑克瑞德看着手中的树叶，攥了起来，“像是今天这样无所事事的日子，我就会恐慌，无法一个人走在熟悉的地方。它们就像是牢笼，把所有不想记起的回忆全部锁了进去。”

“我过去常常抱怨失去得太多，后来我想，也许是因为我得到的太多了。”

桑克瑞德将手松开，已经被揉碎的叶子也掉进了那一滩积水里。他低着头，本来翘起的发丝也因为潮湿而柔软下去，听不清的声音仿佛是告解的信徒：“我不能再承受更多道别了，于里昂热，如果你决定在哪一天要离开的话，至少别丢下我。”

于里昂热想要抚平这些所有痛苦的褶皱，哪怕上面带着的倒刺会将自己也划伤。他把手贴在桑克瑞德的脸上，看不清的温热水滴似乎灼痛了于里昂热的拇指。

格里达尼亚的暴雨还是没有停。

被雨刷过的天空比之前明亮通透许多，终于再次放晴的时候已经过了晌午。于里昂热催促正在和某个行会里的刻木匠打幻卡的桑克瑞德再次动身，倒是多亏了这个奇怪爱好，他们两人才能进古橡大堂避了一会雨。

这次是于里昂热走在前面，两人穿过旧街从黄蛇门出去，商讨了一下决定向西前往库尔札斯。经过格尔莫拉遗迹的时候，桑克瑞德偷偷瞥了几眼于里昂热，他本以为于里昂热要发表什么高见，但是直到两人走到了秋瓜浮村，于里昂热才开口：“为什么一直盯着我？”

“我以为……不，没事了，说出来的话你一定就……”

“格尔莫拉是早于格里达尼亚之前的古代文明，主要建造于地下……”

于里昂热清了清嗓，摆出一副准备侃侃而谈的架势。桑克瑞德吹着口哨突然冲刺地跑起来，他在秋瓜浮村的另外一头朝于里昂热大喊：“走快点，大学者！库尔札斯天黑之后太冷了，我可不会陪你去的。”

于里昂热最后不得不在小队的通讯贝里喘着气命令桑克瑞德停下，并且保证在库尔札斯的途中也不会谈起龙诗战争。

顺着库尔札斯河逆流而上，就可以到达阿德内尔占星台了，于里昂热近来对占星学显出了莫大的兴趣，时常拜访这里。

桑克瑞德跟着于里昂热从旋转楼梯上到第二层的时候，自顾自地拉了一把椅子坐下问道：“怎么没完没了？”“你在秋瓜浮村的时候可比现在跑得快多了，别偷懒。”于里昂热用力地把四脚凳抽走，桑克瑞德差点打翻了手边的烛台。

这些楼梯全都没有护栏，不断向上的楼梯和悬挂的星月装饰灯让人产生了自己正走向星空的错觉。桑克瑞德把脑袋探出去，现在已经看不到进来的一楼大厅了，从头顶刮进来的冷冽雪风意味着他们终于攀到了顶层。

“这是……望远镜吗？”

大得有些夸张的天文望远镜伫立在室外的夜幕下，积雪缀上了一层白色的涂装，于里昂热小心地清理掉了这些雪迹，然后开始调试。桑克瑞德在周围新奇地观察着，他本想留在楼下等待，但是于里昂热坚持他一定要跟上来。

“原来是这样的景色，天气好一些的话，从这里可以一直看到巨龙首吧。”桑克瑞德借着朦胧的视野远远眺望着，依稀可以辨别天火要塞群。

“不，来看这个吧。”于里昂热朝他招手，示意他过来看望远镜，桑克瑞德需要爬上脚手架才能登上观星的座位“能看见吗？”

“很华丽啊，闪耀着的光辉。”

“在萨雷安以外，很少看到这样规格的望远镜吧？你看的那颗星星，是伊修加德人所信奉的战神哈罗妮居住的‘冰天’。”于里昂热转动了一下刻度尺，放大了望远镜的倍数。“相传勇敢牺牲的战士，死后都会被哈罗妮召唤过去。”

“是吗……”桑克瑞德轻盈地从座位上跳了下来，于里昂热下意识地伸手去接了一把，观星座位令人担忧地抖动了几下。“艾欧泽亚的人们都信仰十二神，于里昂热也是吧？沙利亚克……似乎是萨雷安的守护神。”

于里昂热点了点头，并默默在心中祈祷了一下。

“可是我什么也不相信，就算是十二神，对我来说也不是真实的。像我这样的人死去以后，会被谁指引呢？”桑克瑞德的语调故作轻松的样子，“死去的人太多了，自从灵灾过后，我看着地上成堆的尸体已经麻木起来。想着就算是哪一天，我是其中的一个也不意外。”

风雪的变大了，石制围墙透着冰冷的气息，又经年代而斑驳古旧，使得周围一切都难以看清。

“我会指引你。”

于里昂热坚定地说道。

“你不是说了吗？我不会丢下你，就算你不信仰任何神明，我也会指引你，直到最后。”

桑克瑞德看着于里昂热，他突然笑了起来，锤了一拳在于里昂热的肩上：“真搞不懂，今天总是说奇怪的话……”

“不，我是认真的。所以在那一天到来之前，请你继续炽热地活下去，为了不和我道别。”

他上前拥抱了桑克瑞德，那些粘在衣物上的冰雪此时都融化了。

拜访感谢了福勒莫尔之后，于里昂热和桑克瑞德顺着库尔札斯河的流向返回去了摩杜纳。桑克瑞德一回到丧灵钟，就连打好几个喷嚏，于里昂热替他掸掉了身上的雪，走进了第七天堂。

两人坐在吧台上，有一搭没一搭地聊着，芙·拉敏倒是有些惊讶他们在这个时候回来，很贴心地替他们把湿透了的外套挂上了衣帽架。

“糟了，本应该去沙之家一趟，我总是忘了把那本书带回来。”

“下次吧，我们还会一起旅行的。”桑克瑞德把酒推给到了于里昂热面前，用手指轻轻敲了一下玻璃杯，里面晶亮的梅子酒就泛起一阵涟漪。

夜色降临之后，第七天堂的灯光也随之调暗了许多，这场漫无目的旅途就这样突兀地结束了。

END


End file.
